Dulce Enemigo
by DeNnYziTa PaTtiSon CuLLen
Summary: Bella Swan deseaba escapar de su ajetreada vida en Nueva York, y para ello nada mejor que un verano en Canadá con la familia de su mejor amiga… hasta que conoció al arrogante ranchero Edward Cullen.
1. Prologo

MI ADORABLE ENEMIGO.

Hola chicas! esta es mi nueva Adaptacion espero que les guste al final de la historia dire de quien es la Historia.. ya sabes! disfrutenla!

* * *

Una escapada al rancho…

Bella Swan deseaba escapar de su ajetreada vida en Nueva York, y para ello nada mejor que un verano en Canadá con la familia de su mejor amiga… hasta que conoció al arrogante ranchero Edward Cullen. Bella sabía que para Edward no era más que una chica bonita y frívola, y que la verdad no iba a hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Enamorarse de un hombre que la despreciaba ya era bastante malo. ¿Por qué, además, tenía que ser el hermano de su mejor amiga?


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nus vemos abajitooo xDDDD

* * *

Era una gloriosa mañana de junio, y Bella Swan estaba asomada a la ventana de su dormitorio en la residencia de estudiantes con los codos apoyados en el alféizar y una mirada soñadora en los ojos.

Los edificios del campus universitario eran de estilo gótico, y parecían sacados de otro siglo, pero eran las vastas extensiones verdes lo que más le gustaba a la joven. ¡Era un cambio tan grande comparado con el sofisticado apartamento de Nueva York donde tendría que pasar sus vacaciones...!

Temía el momento en que tendría que subirse al avión y dejar de ver por un mes su querida universidad de Connecticut, y a su amiga y compañera de cuarto, Rosalie Cullen. El aire de la mañana era algo fresco, a pesar de ser verano, y la bata de franela que tenía puesta sobre el pijama apenas la abrigaba. Era una suerte que Rosalie ya hubiera bajado, pensó, porque si hubiera estado allí en ese momento, la habría reprendido por su impulsividad al abrir la ventana de par en par.

Rosalie no era nada impulsiva. En ese aspecto era igual a su hermano mayor. Bella se estremeció ligeramente. Tal era la reacción que le provocaba el sólo pensar en Edward Cullen. Habían chocado desde el primer momento en que se conocieron. Y es que, por mucho que las demás chicas de la residencia suspiraran por el alto ranchero, Bella únicamente sentía deseos de salir huyendo cuando lo veía aparecer.

A lo largo de los cinco años que Rosie y ella llevaban siendo amigas, Edward le había dejado muy claro que no le tenía simpatía precisamente. Y todo, ¿por qué? Por culpa de la impresión errónea que tenía de ella, y contra la cual Bella no podía luchar. Nada de lo que pudiera decirle cambiaría las cosas. Su opinión de ella era tan injusta como el modo en que la trataba, y aquello había hecho que hubiera acabado temiendo las visitas al rancho Devereaux en Canadá.

El día anterior habían terminado las clases, y Bella tenía el presentimiento de que una vez más su amiga iba a invitarla a pasar las vacaciones de verano con ella y su familia. Edward Cullen volaría en su avioneta desde Calgary hasta Connecticut para recoger a su hermana... y, como las últimas veces, ella buscaría una excusa para no ir.

Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Por lo menos Rosalie tenía una madre, un hermano, y un hogar esperándola. Ella no tenía a nadie, excepto a su tía Victoria, hermana de su difunto padre, que en aquellos momentos estaba en la Riviera con su último amante, así que su apartamento de Nueva York, donde iba Bella durante las vacaciones, estaría más vacío que nunca.

Al menos tenía el consuelo de que con la llegada del verano, la agencia de modelos para la que trabajaba desde los quince años tendría algunas ofertas para ella. Siempre había considerado una inmensa suerte el tener una buena figura y unas facciones armoniosas, ya que así al menos tenía un modo de pagarse los estudios y sus gastos personales. En la agencia estaban encantados con ella. De hecho, si tenían alguna queja, era que opinaban que estaba desperdiciando grandes oportunidades al no dedicarse a ello por entero.

Bella se apartó de la ventana y la cerró. Su pertenencia al mundo de la moda era lo que hacía que Edward la despreciase como la despreciaba. Tenía la opinión de que todas las modelos eran unas descarriadas, y el hecho de que su tía Victoria fuera conocida por sus sonados idilios no ayudaba demasiado. Era un hombre anticuado y estrecho de mente en lo respectivo a la permisividad de la sociedad moderna. Él podía permitirse tener un romance, pero le parecía que una mujer soltera que hiciera lo mismo no podía considerarse decente.

Bella nunca olvidaría el día que Rosalie se lo había presentado. Ellas se habían conocido a los quince años en un internado al que sus padres las habían mandado, y desde entonces se habían hecho amigas íntimas. Bella había esperado que la familia de Rosalie fuese tan abierta y cariñosa como ella, y precisamente por eso se había llevado un shock aún mayor el día que Edward que se había presentado en el internado para recoger a su hermana y llevarla al rancho de la familia en las afueras de Calgary para pasar allí las Navidades. El ranchero la había mirado de arriba abajo, de un modo que la había violentado, y había recibido con expresión torva el alegre anuncio de su hermana de que la había invitado a ir con ellos.

Bella se quitó la bata, arrojándola sobre la cama, y con ella los recuerdos de aquel día, y se cambió, poniéndose un traje pantalón beige que le había mandado su tía por Semana Santa, uno de los muchos regalos con los que parecía querer suplir su falta de cariño y afecto. Bella se cepilló el corto y oscuro cabello, pero, tras dudar un instante, dejó donde estaba su estuche de maquillaje. Tenía la suerte de tener la piel blanca, unos labios color fresa que no necesitaban de pintalabios, y unas pestañas que, aun sin rimel, lucían larguísimas, espesas y oscuras. Se puso los zapatos y bajó las escaleras en busca de Rosalie, preguntándose dónde habría ido con tanta prisa.

Llegó al rellano del piso inferior, pero al ir a pasar por la sala común, para dirigirse al vestíbulo, se detuvo en seco en la puerta. Rosalie estaba sentada en un rincón, y casi la tapaba un hombre alto y pelo cobrizo, de espaldas a Bella. Estaban discutiendo tan acaloradamente, que ninguno de los dos advirtió su llegada. — ...y yo he dicho que ni hablar —le estaba diciendo Edward en un tono firme, que no admitía discusión—; no voy a permitir que vuelva a poner patas arriba el rancho como hizo en Semana Santa. ¿Crees que los hombres pueden trabajar con ella paseándose por ahí? No hacían más que mirarla...

—Eso no es culpa suya —replicó Rosalie irritada, saliendo en defensa de su amiga—. Además, Bella no es la clase de persona que tú crees que es, no se parece en nada a su tía...

—Porque no es rica como ella, quieres decir — masculló él sarcástico—. Pero seguro que pronto le encuentra remedio, en cuanto encuentre a un tonto con la cartera llena de billetes —se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Pues que se le vaya olvidando lo de pasar el verano mirando a mis hombres con ojitos tiernos... o a mí, ya que estamos —añadió con una risa áspera.

Bella se puso roja como una amapola. Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa en el rancho Devereaux había cometido una estupidez que todavía no había logrado borrar de su mente, y parecía que él tampoco.

— ¡No digas tonterías, Edward! —exclamó Rosalie patidifusa—. A Bella le das verdadero pavor. ¿Por qué razón querría...?

—Oh, sí, ¿por qué razón querría tratar de seducirme? —repitió él en tono burlón—. ¿Acaso no te fijaste en como me miraba cuando estuvo en el rancho en Semana Santa? Una Semana Santa que, por cierto, habría preferido pasar tranquilamente sin extraños, a solas con mi familia —añadió con crueldad—. Nuestra madre tendría que haber tenido otra hija para que te hiciera compañía, ¡así quizá no irías por ahí recogiendo a chicas desamparadas!

Bella palideció. Se quedó muy quieta, como un animalillo herido, con los ojos vidriados por el dolor. Edward se giró justo en ese momento y la vio. La expresión en su rostro fue casi cómica.

— ¡Oh!, Bella... —gimió Rosalie espantada, al comprender que lo había oído todo. Se puso de pie y balbució—: Edward no quería...

Bella se irguió orgullosa.

—Estaba... estaba buscándote por si querías venir a desayunar conmigo —le dijo suavemente—. Estaré en el comedor.

—Edward no iba a venir hasta esta tarde, y se ha presentado aquí de improviso —dijo su amiga atropelladamente—. Estábamos hablando de las vacaciones y...

—Seguro que te divertirás mucho —la cortó Bella, forzando una sonrisa—. Estaré en el comedor — repitió, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba al vestíbulo.

— ¡Espera, Bella! —le rogó Rosalie—. Quiero que vengas a pasar las vacaciones conmigo... —le dijo, lanzándole una mirada desafiante a su hermano.

Bella, que se había detenido y se había vuelto hacia ellos, le respondió quedamente:

—No, gracias.

—Pero si Edward ni siquiera estará en el rancho la mayor parte del tiempo... —insistió su amiga.

Bella miró al taciturno ranchero, que estaba allí de pie, sin decir nada, y con la mandíbula apretada.

—Lo siento, Rosalie, pero estoy cansada de tener que pasar las vacaciones soportando el que tu hermano me trate como si tuviese una enfermedad contagiosa. Yo prefiero pasar el verano en Nueva York, y él estará encantado de teneros a tu madre y a ti para él solo —añadió con toda la intención.

—Bella... —balbució Rosalie.

—Además, tengo varias ofertas de trabajo de la agencia en perspectiva —añadió, lanzando una mirada asesina a Edward y dándoles la espalda—. ¿Por qué querría pasar el verano en un rancho, cuando puedo seducir a la mitad de los hombres de Nueva York mientras hago una fortuna? —el labio inferior le temblaba mientras hablaba, pero ni Rosalie ni su hermano podían verlo—. Gracias de todos modos, Rosalie. No es culpa tuya que tu hermano sea un esnob insufrible.

Y, con esa nota desafiante, abandonó la sala común, atravesó el vestíbulo y salió fuera de la residencia, a la luz del sol, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Mientras avanzaba aturdida por el camino empedrado, no pudo contener por más tiempo el deseo de llorar, y las lágrimas rodaron una tras otra por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?, ¿Cómo? ¡Estúpido machista prejuicioso! ¡Y pensar que había sugerido que si iba al rancho intentaría seducirlo...! ¡Como si pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra una mujer tan idiota como para querer tener una relación con un hombre tan arrogante...!

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, furiosa consigo misma por su propia debilidad. Escribiría a Rosalie, eso no podía impedírselo Edward, y volverían a estar juntas en la universidad cuando llegara el otoño.

Pasó junto a dos compañeros de clase, que estaban charlando sentados en el césped, y estaba esbozando una débil sonrisa a modo de saludo, cuando una mano la agarró del brazo y la hizo girarse, arrastrándola bajo la sombra de un roble cercano.

—¿Huyendo de nuevo? —la increpó Edward, mirándola fijamente—. No es una reacción muy madura que digamos.

— Se llama instinto de supervivencia; me pones tan furiosa que se me olvida que debo comportarme como una señorita... —le espetó ella, secándose una lágrima con fiereza—. Oh, perdona, ya no me acordaba que, según la elevada opinión que tienes de mí, ni siquiera merezco ese título —añadió con sarcasmo.

Edward no contestó a eso.

—Rosalie está en la residencia, llorando a lágrima viva —le dijo con aspereza—, y yo no he hecho cientos de kilómetros para disgustarla.

— Disgustar a la gente es algo que siempre se te ha dado bien —le respondió Bella, apartando la vista—. No has hecho otra cosa más que atacarme durante estos cinco años —le recordó—. Y, para tu información — añadió acalorada — si te miraba cuando iba al rancho era por aprehensión, porque estaba preguntándome cuándo saltarías, no porque tuviera intención de seducirte.

—¿De veras? Pues la impresión que a mí me dio la última vez que estuviste allí, por Semana Santa, fue muy distinta —apuntó él.

Una sonrisa insolente se dibujó en sus labios al ver que la joven enrojecía.

Bella, que no quería recordar el modo en que había hecho el ridículo, lo miró airada y le dio la espalda, cruzándose de brazos.

—Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo te ha llevado perfeccionar esa pose de inocencia? —le preguntó Edward, poniéndose frente a ella.

—Oh, años —le contestó Bella sarcástica.

Edward alzó la barbilla y la miró con arrogancia.

—Pues tal vez con otros te funcione, pero no conmigo. No me creo que hayas llegado hasta donde has llegado en el mundo de la moda sin haber hecho ciertas... «concesiones» Jamás me convencerás de lo contrario.

—¿Por qué iba a molestarme siquiera en intentarlo? —replicó ella—. Al fin y al cabo tú nunca te equivocas, ¿verdad?

—Raras veces —farfulló él sin ninguna modestia—, y hasta ahora todavía no me he equivocado con ninguna mujer — añadió.

—Pues conmigo te equivocas, y no sabes nada de los trabajos que hago como modelo —le espetó Bella.

—Sé más de lo que crees —la corrigió él — porque tenemos un conocido común.

Bella dejó pasar esa enigmática respuesta, y volvió al camino, diciéndose que ya le había concedido demasiado tiempo.

—Es de muy mala educación marcharse sin despedirse —la pinchó Edward, yendo tras ella.

—Oh, vaya, usted perdone, señor Cullen— dijo Bella, riéndose con ironía—. Pues adiós. Aún no he desayunado, y estoy segura de que en el comedor encontraré a alguien a quien mi presencia no le resulte tan indigna; Porque, aunque no lo creas, hay gente que no me ve sólo como una portada de revista que anda y habla.

—Pobres inocentes...

Bella le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Piensa lo que quieras. No me importa. Pero no era cierto.

Por supuesto que le importaba. De hecho, aunque nunca lo había conseguido, siempre había tratado de llevarse bien con él, siempre le había dado otra oportunidad. Sólo después del vergonzoso incidente de Semana Santa había decidido que aquello no tenía remedio.

—Al menos podríamos desayunar los tres juntos—le dijo Edward inesperadamente, como intentando aplacarla—: Rosalie, tú y yo.

—Gracias, pero no —respondió ella—. No creo que pudiera comer preguntándome si espolvorearás arsénico sobre mis huevos revueltos cuando me despiste.

Edward no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

— Dios... eres incapaz de enterrar el hacha de guerra, ¿verdad? ¿Te defiendes siempre con esa ferocidad?

Bella se encogió de hombros sin mirarlo.

— He tenido que luchar la mayor parte de mi vida para salir adelante.

—Oh, claro, lo olvidaba... la pobre huerfanita...—farfulló él sin poder reprimirse.

La joven le lanzó una mirada de desprecio.

—Quería a mis padres —le espetó dolida—. No tienes sentimientos.

Edward tuvo la decencia de mostrarse incómodo consigo mismo, pero sólo un instante.

—Tal vez haya sido un golpe bajo, pero tú acabas de devolvérmelo, haciendo que me sienta como un canalla.

—¿Qué esperabas que pusiera la otra mejilla? — respondió ella sin vacilar—. No soy una mártir.

— Ya veo —murmuró él—. En ese caso, la próxima vez tendré que asegurarme de estar preparado para contraatacar.

—Haces que suene como si esto fuera un juego para ti —gruñó Bella contrariada.

—Oh, no, dejó de serlo hace tiempo... —replicó Edward con la vista al frente, fija en el edificio del comedor— en Semana Santa, para ser más exactos.

Bella se sonrojó ligeramente, odiándolo por recordarle lo que «casi» había ocurrido.

—Debería haberte tomado allí mismo, en el establo, en vez de apartarte —le dijo Edward con voz ronca.

Ella se cruzó de hombros, y miró hacia otro lado.

—Estaba... pensando en otra persona —mintió para salvar su maltrecho orgullo.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron.

—Y los dos sabemos en quién, ¿no es cierto?

Bella no comprendió a qué se refería, pero estaba demasiado irritada como para preguntarle, y en ese momento sólo pensaba en perderlo de vista. Se detuvo a unos metros del comedor y lo miró desafiante.

—No pienso seguir con esta conversación.

Edward se acercó a ella, y Bella se tensó visiblemente, atrayendo las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes que entraban y salían del comedor.

—Están mirándonos —murmuró nerviosa.

—¿Acaso te preocupa que piensen que hay algo entre nosotros? —la picó él con una insolencia pasmosa.

La mano de Bella se precipitó hacia la curtida mejilla del ranchero, pero él le agarró la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

Edward chasqueó la lengua burlonamente, como si su reacción lo divirtiese.

—Qué temperamento... —murmuró—. Deberías vigilarlo. Sólo lograrás atraer aún más la atención de la gente.

— Como si acaso te importara lo que la gente pueda pensar de ti... —masculló Bella—. Debe ser estupendo tener dinero y poder suficientes como para que esas cosas te den igual.

Edward escudriñó su rostro detenidamente antes de volver a hablar.

—Dime, Bella, ¿para qué quieres una licenciatura universitaria?, ¿Acaso estás tratando de demostrar algo? Di, ¿de qué te servirá en tu carrera como modelo?

Bella tiró de su mano, en un intento de liberarse, pero él no se lo permitió.

—Mi trabajo como modelo es sólo temporal — respondió irritada, preguntándose por qué tenía que darle explicaciones—. Cuando termine mis estudios aquí en la universidad pienso buscar empleo como profesora.

—¿Cómo profesora? —repitió él muy sorprendido- ¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Tan extraordinario te parece? —masculló ella—. Y haz el favor de soltarme de una vez —le dijo con aspereza.

Él desasió su muñeca, pero entrelazó sus dedos con los de Bella y tiró de ella, empezando a caminar de nuevo. El contacto de la fuerte y cálida mano de Edward había dejado sin habla a la joven, que se dejó llevar, con las mejillas arreboladas y la vista en el empedrado.

—Vendrás al rancho con nosotros —le anunció Edward sin darle opción a protestar—. Lo último que necesitas es estar sola en ese maldito apartamento mientras esa atolondrada que tienes por tía va saltando de cama en cama por toda Europa, sin que nadie se ocupe de ti.

Bella sabía muy bien que a Edward no le gustaba su tía, ya que él nunca se había molestado en ocultárselo, y estaba segura de que esa desaprobación se había extendido automáticamente a ella.

—No tienes por qué fingir que te preocupas por lo que pueda ocurrirme —le dijo fríamente—. Hace un rato me ha quedado muy claro que no te importa en absoluto.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron los suyos.

—No quería que oyeras lo que le estaba diciendo antes a Rosalie —le dijo, bajando la vista hacia ella—. A veces tengo que decirle ciertas cosas para mantener el asunto velado.

Bella parpadeó confundida.

—No comprendo —murmuró.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada con una intensidad tal en sus ojos chocolates, que hizo sentir a la joven ligeramente temblorosa.

Él apretó la mandíbula.

—Nunca lo has hecho —masculló—. Me tienes demasiado miedo como para intentar comprender.

— ¡Yo no te tengo ningún miedo! —replicó ella con los ojos relampagueantes.

—Ya lo creo que sí, y es porque sabes que yo lo querría todo o nada, ¿no es verdad?

Bella sintió que le flaqueaban las piernas al alzar la mirada hacia él, todavía más confundida por sus palabras. Intentó soltar su mano de la de él, pero una vez más, Edward se lo impidió.

—No tienes por qué ponerte nerviosa —murmuró él, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa—. El que tenga tu mano en la mía no significa nada, es sólo en defensa propia: así no puedes abofetearme como querías hacer antes —añadió, riéndose suavemente.

Aquel sonido, al que Bella estaba tan poco acostumbrada a oír proviniendo de él, la fascinó, y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirándolo. Ella no era precisamente baja, pero Edward la superaba, y no sólo en altura, sino que también era robusto, como un jugador de rugby.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —inquirió él con insolencia.

— Estaba pensando que Rosalie

me había dicho que aunque hace años que vivís en Canadá, tú naciste en Australia —improvisó—. ¿Es cierto?

—Así es —asintió él—. Mi madre es canadiense, y cuando heredó de mi abuelo el rancho que tenemos, dejamos Australia. Rosalie no había nacido todavía, y después, cuando ella aún era pequeña, yo pasaba la mayor parte del año viajando con nuestro padre de nuestra propiedad en Australia a la de Calgari, así que durante bastante tiempo mi madre y mi hermana fueron casi unas extrañas para mí.

—Tú tampoco pones demasiado de tu parte para que la gente se acerque a ti —apuntó Bella sin poder reprimirse.

Habían llegado junto al edificio del comedor, y Edward se detuvo al lado de la puerta y se volvió hacia ella con una ceja enarcada.

—¿Cuánto quieres acercarte exactamente... a mi billetera? —inquirió sarcástico.

Bella le lanzó una mirada furibunda.

—No me interesa tu dinero ni el de nadie —le espetó con altivez, tirando de su mano bruscamente, y logrando liberarse al fin—. Tengo todo lo que necesito.

—¿De veras? —contestó Edward—. Entonces, ¿por qué vives con tu tía?, ¿Por qué tiene que mantenerte?

Con lo que ganaba con su trabajo, Bella tenía bastante no sólo para pagarse la universidad, sino también para permitirse un modesto alquiler, pero no le veía el sentido cuando pasaba nueve meses en la residencia del campus, y prefería ahorrar ese dinero.

—Piensa lo que quieras —masculló—. Es lo que harás, diga lo que diga. No sabes nada de mí.

Edward bajó la vista a los suaves labios de la joven.

—Sé que bajo esa belleza exterior y ese orgullo, puedes ser un auténtico volcán cuando ansias los besos de un hombre.

Bella notó que le ardían las mejillas, y sintió nuevos deseos de abofetearlo cuando, con un gesto burlón, él le abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que pasara. Entró sin dignarse a mirarlo, como si no existiera y observó con alivio que Rosalie estaba allí esperándolos, sentada sola en una mesa.

* * *

Les gusto el Primer Capitulo chicaS? meresco Reviewsss o tomatazossssss este Edward ainss se me cae la baba.. Nus vemus los Miercoles :)


	3. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Esta es una Adaptacion con los Personajes de Twiling :) al termino de la historia dire la Autora de esta hermosa Historia noss leemos abajitoo Disfrutenla chicas..

* * *

INCREÍBLEMENTE, el desayuno fue muy agradable. Era una de las pocas veces que Bella recordaba haber pasado más de diez minutos en compañía de Edward sin que éste la pinchara constantemente. Le daba la impresión de que, de algún modo, la conversación que acababan de tener había obrado un cambio en la tempestuosa relación que tenían.

— Bueno, entonces, ¿cuánto tardaréis en hacer las maletas? —les preguntó él, mientras apuraba su segunda taza de café.

En la mesa contigua, un grupito de chicas le lanzaban miradas, cuchicheaban entre sí y prorrumpían en risitas.

—En cuanto pueda, para poder tomar el primer vuelo que salga para Nueva York —se apresuró a decir Bella.

Edward la observó, y pudo leer una expresión inequívoca de pánico en su rostro.

—Tú y yo resolveremos nuestras diferencias este verano —le dijo en un tono que hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo en el estómago—. Rosalie quiere que vengas, y no hay razón para que le niegues tu compañía.

A Bella le preocupaba dónde pudiera conducirles el resolver sus diferencias. Los hombres la intimidaban bastante, y más aún Edward. Además, había ciertas heridas que no quería que se reabrieran.

—Es imposible... —farfulló—. La agencia tendrá varios trabajos para mí este verano y...

— Seguro que podrás tomarte unas vacaciones — apuntó él—. Además, Rosalie me ha dicho que durante estos últimos meses también has tenido un trabajo nocturno. No te vendrían mal unos días de descanso... siempre y cuando no te pases el día haciéndome ojitos.

Bella advirtió el tono guasón en su voz, y cuando alzó la vista lo encontró sonriendo. Ella misma no pudo evitar esbozar también una sonrisa, y aquello acentuó de tal modo la belleza de su rostro, que Edward se quedó mirándola hasta que ella bajó los ojos, azorada.

—Además, ¿dónde vas a ir si no? —añadió él, retomando su tono cínico, como si se hubiera arrepentido de su amabilidad—, ¿con esa tía tuya ninfómana, o a pasar el verano tú sola a ese enorme y solitario apartamento?

—Hace media hora no te habría importado si te hubiera dicho que iba a pasarlo en la jaula de los osos en el zoo —le recordó Bella irritada por el hecho de que arremetiera otra vez contra su tía.

No es que ella le tuviera mucho cariño, pero Edward no tenía derecho a juzgar las vidas de los demás como le gustaba hacer.

—Por favor, Bella, ven al rancho, no le hagas caso a mi hermano —le rogó Rosalie interviniendo—. Si te tengo a ti de carabina, Edward me dejará perseguir a Emmett por el rancho todo lo que quiera —apuntó riéndose.

—¿Emmett? —repitió su hermano, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿No te referirás por casualidad a mi capataz, verdad?

Rosalie pestañeó y le lanzó una mirada coqueta.

—Es que me interesa mucho la ganadería —murmuró con fingida inocencia.

—Pues no te intereses demasiado por Emmett— le advirtió Edward—. Tengo mejores planes para ti.

—¿Siempre tienes que andar dirigiendo la vida a los demás? —le espetó Bella, desafiante.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Ten cuidado, no vaya a querer dirigir la tuya —farfulló.

Bella sonrió divertida ante la fanfarrona amenaza.

—¿Por qué ibas a querer hacerlo? No soy más que una huérfana sin contactos, criada en el seno de una familia pobre, y que trabaja en el sórdido mundo de la moda —le recordó.

Edward le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero las dos jóvenes prorrumpieron en risas.

— ¡Oh, callaos! —gruñó él, poniéndose de pie—. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de irnos. Id haciendo las maletas. Volveré dentro de un par de horas para recogeros, así que más vale que estéis listas.

Horas después estaban camino de Calgary, en el aeroplano de Edward.

—Estoy deseando que conozcas a Emmett —le dijo Rosalie a su amiga—. Mi hermano lo contrató hace un par de meses.

—Debe ser un tipo muy especial para que estés tan entusiasmada —contestó Bella, riéndose suavemente.

Rosalie suspiró.

—Oh, lo es. Tiene los ojos castaños, el cabello negro y el cuerpo de una estrella de cine. parece un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un verás, Bella, te va a encantar... bueno, aunque espero que no te guste demasiado —añadió medio en broma—. No creo que pudiera competir contigo, eres mil veces más guapa que yo.

—No digas bobadas —replicó su amiga—, pero si eres preciosa...

—Y tú una aduladora, pero aun así eres mi mejor amiga —contestó Rosalie riéndose. Se recostó en el asiento, repentinamente seria—. Siento lo de esta mañana, Bella —murmuró—. Edward no debió decir las cosas que dijo. No he pasado tanta vergüenza en toda mi vida. Quería que me tragara la tierra.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Edward y yo somos viejos enemigos —le recordó—. No sé por qué me odia tanto, pero es así.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco lo entiendo... — murmuró su amiga—, sobre todo porque mi hermano es la clase de persona que se lleva tan bien con todo el mundo. Tiene esa vena arrogante, claro está, pero en el fondo es un pedazo de pan. Y un trabajador incansable también: desde que papá murió se ha esforzado al máximo por mantener la productividad del rancho. Si no fuera por él no sé dónde estaríamos ahora mi madre y yo. Por eso no comprendo que se meta contigo, cuando tú también eres una luchadora nata, como él. La hostilidad que emanaba hacia ti... ¡Y cuando te siguió fuera...! No podía creérmelo, la verdad.

—Pues ya somos dos —respondió Bella—. Casi le di un bofetón.

— ¿En serio? —exclamó su amiga entusiasmada, con los ojos como platos—. ¿Y qué hizo él?

Bella se sonrojó. Sería un duro golpe para su amor propio confesar que había parado el golpe y que la había obligado a ir de su mano hasta el comedor.

—Lo... esquivó —mintió. Rosalie se rió encantada.

— ¡Imagínate, tú plantándole cara a mi hermano mayor! Hasta ahora nunca te habías atrevido a hacerlo. Y cuando éramos adolescentes y se metía contigo, lo que hacías era echarte a llorar y salir corriendo. Y luego él se sentía como un canalla y lo pagaba gritándoles a los peones —recordó riéndose—. Casi resultaba gracioso. Los hombres se ponían nerviosos en cuanto ponías un pie en el rancho.

Bella se removió incómoda en su asiento.

—Lo sé. A decir verdad, he estado rechazando tus últimas invitaciones para evitar a tu hermano, y en Semana Santa no me habría dejado convencer si no hubiera sido porque tenía a un conocido de mi tía persiguiéndome. Es un hombre insufrible, no acepta un no por respuesta. A mi tía le hace gracia, pero a mí me pone de los nervios.

— Ya veo —murmuró su amiga—. Bella—le dijo al cabo de unos instantes de silencio—, nunca me dijiste que ocurrió en Semana Santa entre Edward y tú. ¿Qué pasó?

—Pues... que le eché encima un cubo de estiercol — farfulló.

Una verdad a medias era lo único que podía darle.

Rosalie abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Me estás tomando el pelo! —exclamó incrédula.

Bella bajó la vista a su regazo.

—Bueno, fue sólo por un pequeño... em... desacuerdo —continuó improvisando—. ¡Oh, fíjate! — exclamó mirando por la ventanilla—. Ya debemos estar sobrevolando Alberta. ¡Mira esa llanura!

Rosalie echó un vistazo por encima del hombro de su amiga.

—Podría ser —murmuró. Miró su reloj de pulsera—, pero no hace tanto que salimos. Debe ser Saskatchewan. Le preguntaré a mi hermano —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Los ojos de Bella siguieron a su amiga hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la cabina, y al volver el rostro hacia la ventanilla los recuerdos de aquel día de Semana Santa...

Por la mañana, al despertar, vio que Rosalie estaba todavía dormida y decidió salir sola a dar un paseo a caballo por el rancho. Así pues, se había duchado y vestido, y había corrido al establo a pedirle a Jasper, el amable anciano que se encargaba de adiestrar a los caballos, y que la había enseñado a montar al negarse Edward a hacerlo, que le ensillara uno.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó al establo, Jasper no estaba allí, y en cambio fue con Edward con quien se topó. Nada más verlo, supo que habría problemas. Cuando algo lo irritaba, ladeaba la cabeza y entornaba un ojo de un modo característico, pero ella, que se había puesto a la defensiva automáticamente, no advirtió aquellos signos de peligro.

Cuando Edward se enteró de por qué estaba allí, le dijo que volviera a la casa.

—Sé montar —protestó ella—. Jasper me ha enseñado.

—Me importa un bledo —gruñó él—. Mis hombres han visto huellas de osos en el perímetro del rancho esta primavera, así que no voy a permitir que te vayas por ahí sola.

Ella sintió que la invadía un profundo odio hacia él, un odio alimentado por el hecho de que él parecía no haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que en los últimos días estaba cuidando más su apariencia. Desde el primer momento se había sentido atraída por Edward, y se le había ocurrido que, tal vez, si lograra que él se fijara en ella, se mostraría un poco más amable. Una idea ciertamente absurda.

— ¡No me dan miedo los osos! —casi le gritó.

—Pues deberían dártelo —masculló Edward, mirándola de arriba abajo—. No tienes idea de lo que las zarpas y los dientes de un oso pueden hacerle a ese cuerpo joven y perfecto.

Ella se había quedado paralizada por sus palabras. Cuando al fin había conseguido su atención, reaccionaba como una colegiala asustada.

Se apartó de él, y aquello pareció irritarlo.

—No te hagas la chica recatada conmigo. Probablemente sabes más de sexo que yo, así que, ¿por qué fingir? Dime, ¿con cuántos hombres te has acostado?

Aquello había colmado su paciencia. Había un cubo lleno de Estiercol sobre un barril a su lado, y lo agarró con intención de arrojarle su contenido a la cara, pero Edward fue más rápido. La agarró de las muñecas, sujetándoselas tras su espalda, y la atrajo hacia sí.

—Eso... —gruñó—, ha sido una estupidez. ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar?, ¿Que no te gusta lo que eres?

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que soy! —le gritó ella, dolida, mirándolo con aprehensión.

—¿Ah, no?

Las fuertes manos de Edward la atrajeron más hacia sí, y sus blandos senos quedaron aplastados contra el fornido pecho.

— Últimamente no has estado comportándote precisamente como una chica tímida —le dijo en un tono sensual que despertó nuevas sensaciones en su tenso cuerpo—: con esos vestidos entallados y escote en uve, lanzándome miraditas cada vez que nos cruzábamos... — le soltó las muñecas y sus manos se deslizaron por debajo del dobladillo de la blusa que llevaba puesta, tocando la suave piel de su espalda. Aquella caricia era increíblemente gentil, pero a la vez abrasadora—. Acércate más —murmuró, mirándola a los ojos.

Sus piernas lo obedecieron sin saber qué hacían, y sintió un excitante cosquilleo al frotar sus senos contra el tórax masculino, aun a través de la ropa que los separaba. Las expertas manos de Edward estaban haciendo estragos en ella mientras recorrían su piel de satén y bajaban hasta sus caderas, apretándola más contra sí.

—Quiero besarte, Bella —susurró inclinándose, de modo que su aliento acarició los labios temblorosos de ella—. Y tú quieres que lo haga, ¿no es verdad? Lo has deseado durante días, meses, años... has sido consciente de esta atracción desde el día en que nos conocimos — su boca se acercó unos milímetros más a la de ella, de un modo tentador, mientras seguía acariciándole la espalda, logrando que se derritiera en sus brazos como un cubito de hielo—. Quieres sentir mis manos por todo tu cuerpo, ¿no es verdad, Bella? —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza unos centímetros más, atormentándola al mover los labios mientras hablaba.

—Edward... —gimió ella, poniéndose de puntillas en un intento por alcanzar los tentadores labios a unos milímetros sobre los suyos.

Edward levantó la cabeza lo justo para negarle el contacto, pero sus manos acariciaron insolentes las nalgas femeninas.

—¿Quieres que te bese, Bella? —inquirió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Sí... —le rogó ella, olvidando su orgullo—. Sí, por favor...

Cualquier cosa, habría accedido a cualquier cosa con tal que la besara, para que se hiciera realidad ese sueño que la tenía obsesionada desde hacía años.

—¿Hasta qué punto lo quieres? —insistió Edward, inclinándose para tirar suavemente de su labio superior, tomándolo entre los suyos—. ¿Sientes que estás ardiendo por dentro?

—Sí —jadeó ella con los ojos entrecerrados y las rodillas tan débiles que le parecía que iban a doblarse—, oh, sí... por favor... por favor, Edward... —casi sollozó.

Él levantó la cabeza de nuevo, la miró a los ojos, y de pronto la soltó, apartándose de ella y dándole la espalda, de modo que no pudiera ver cómo tenía que esforzarse por controlar el deseo. Cuando se giró de nuevo, no había emoción alguna en su rostro.

—Tal vez por tu cumpleaños —le dijo con una arrogancia pasmosa—. O por Navidad. Pero no ahora, cariño. Soy un hombre ocupado.

Soltó una áspera risotada, y ella se quedó allí de pie desolada como un viejo caserón en ruinas.

—No eres humano —balbució—. Tú. , tú... Eres tan frío como un...

— Sólo con las mujeres que me dejan indiferente —la interrumpió Edward—. Dios, te entregarías incluso a un hombre al que odias... —masculló con desprecio—. ¡Hasta ese punto lo necesitas...!

Y ella lo observó alejarse con su orgullo hecho añicos.

Desde ese día se había jurado que se arrojaría por un acantilado antes que volver a humillarse de ese modo. Lo había evitado con éxito durante el resto de las vacaciones de Semana Santa, y cuando se subió al avión que las llevaría a Rosalie y a ella de vuelta a Connecticut, ni siquiera lo había mirado.

Volviendo al presente, Bella dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras observaba cómo pasaban las nubes junto a la avioneta. Se preguntó si alguna vez lograría olvidar aquello. Aquellos pensamientos habían reavivado en su mente otro recuerdo anterior, que era la causa por la que tenía miedo a los hombres. Irónicamente, Edward, su enemigo declarado, era el único hacia quien no sólo su reacción había sido de curiosidad, sino incluso de deseo.

—Saskatchewan —anunció Rosalie triunfal, reapareciendo a su lado—, pero Saskatchwan Occidental, así que ya no nos queda tanto para llegar a casa.

El rancho de la familia Cullen, Gray Stag, se encontraba en un verde valle a los pies de las Montañas Rocosas, no muy lejos de Calgary. Tenía una pista de aterrizaje privada, y todas las comodidades que se pudieran soñar: una piscina de agua climatizada, pistas de tenis, unos jardines que eran el orgullo del viejo jardinero de la familia, y que recordaban a Bella a las fotos que había visto de la Francia rural.

La enorme casa donde residían era una copia de una mansión francesa, a la que se llegaba por un largo camino serpenteante de grava flanqueado por altos abetos. Vastas extensiones de prado salvaje se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, con las escarpadas cumbres nevadas como telón de fondo.

Edward hizo rodar la avioneta hasta el hangar, junto al cual estaba aparcado un Mercedes blanco. Una mujer bajita, delgada, de pelo entrecano y vestida con un traje gris perla los saludó con la mano cuando bajaron del aparato.

— ¡Hola, mamá! —exclamó Rosalie, corriendo a los brazos abiertos de la mujer, y dejando atrás a Bella y a Edward.

— Dios mío, cualquiera diría que hace años que no se ven, en vez de dos meses —farfulló el ranchero.

—Ojalá mi madre viviera aún y yo pudiera abrazarla así —murmuró Bella con tristeza.

De pronto sintió la mano de Edward posarse en su nuca, y cómo sus dedos la masajeaban ligeramente, en un inesperado gesto compasivo.

—Envidio a Rosalie —dijo Bella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa—. Se nota que nunca le ha faltado cariño. Es tan extrovertida...

—Al contrario que yo, quieres decir —apuntó Edward, apartando la mano bruscamente.

Ella no estaba pensando eso, pero era cierto que siempre había pensado que en ese sentido eran opuestos.

—Y seguramente opinas que no me importa la mayoría de la gente —añadió Edward, interpretando su silencio como un «sí»

—Bueno, no sé si «la mayoría de la gente», pero sí sé que yo no —respondió Bella.

Edward giró el rostro y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— Sabes muy poco de mí, Bella —le dijo — Nunca te has atrevido a acercarte a mí lo bastante como para conocerme.

Ella rehuyó su intensa mirada.

—Una vez sí lo hice —le recordó con amargura.

—No lo he olvidado —respondió él, estudiando su perfil—. Y muchas veces me he preguntado qué habría pasado si hubiese estado contigo sobre el heno —añadió, aminorando deliberadamente el paso a medida que se acercaban a su madre y su hermana.

A Bella el corazón le dio un vuelco.

—No me habría entregado sin luchar —le respondió en un tono desafiante.

Edward bajó la vista hacia ella, y una extraña sonrisa arqueó una de las comisuras de sus finos labios.

—¿Eso habrías hecho? —le preguntó con voz sensual—. ¿Tienes la suficiente experiencia como para saber cuánto excita a un hombre el que una mujer deseable intente rechazarlo?

—Dímelo tú —le espetó ella—. Según parece, crees que me he acostado con la mitad de la población masculina de Nueva York.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—La verdad es que no sé que pensar de ti —admitió—. Cuando creo que he colocado todas las piezas del puzzle me encuentro con que hay una que me había pasado desapercibida. De hecho, estoy empezando a pensar que eres una cuestión que debería estudiar más a fondo.

Bella se puso roja como una amapola, y se sintió furiosa consigo misma por no poder evitar reaccionar así ante sus provocaciones. Pues esa vez iba a ser diferente, se dijo, no iba a lograr ponerla nerviosa.

—No te hagas ilusiones, no voy a hacer nada contigo —le advirtió con aspereza.

—Y yo que tú no daría eso por hecho —farfulló él, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y encendiéndolo mientras la miraba de reojo — Aquella mañana en el establo me lo estabas pidiendo a gritos.

Bella se estremeció ante el recuerdo de su propia debilidad ese día, y cerró los ojos un instante.

—Aunque sea ranchero, eso no significa que me pase todo el día entre ganado —le dijo Edward, dando una calada al cigarrillo—. Sé qué hacer con una mujer, Bella, y puedo llegar a perder la cabeza si me tientan. Tú estuviste a punto de conseguirlo, porque los dos sabemos que tú fuiste responsable de lo que casi pasó en el establo: los vestidos escotados, el maquillaje, esas miraditas de «ven aquí y bésame...»

—Basta, por favor —le rogó ella, interrumpiéndolo—. No tienes ni idea de hasta qué punto me arrepiento de aquello, y te agradecería que no volvieras a mencionarlo. Por mi parte no tendrás nada de lo que preocuparte esta vez. No volvería a flirtear contigo aunque me dieran un millón de dólares.

—Y será lo mejor —murmuró él secamente—. Los rancheros vivimos con el temor constante de ser seducidos por las salvajes chicas de ciudad como tú— añadió con una nota de ironía en la voz, y esbozando una media sonrisa.

Bella le habría contestado, pero habían llegado junto a Rosalie y su madre.

—Cielo santo, el fin del mundo debe estar próximo —dijo la señora Cullen riéndose—. ¿Me engañan mis ojos o por una vez no estáis discutiendo? Hasta me ha parecido ver que sonreías a Bella, Edward —dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—No, ha debido ser un espasmo muscular —respondió.

—Ya decía yo —contestó Esme Cullen riéndose. Se volvió hacia la joven y la abrazó afectuosamente—. Es maravilloso tenerte aquí, querida. Entre Edward haciendo visitas de negocios aquí y allá, y el repentino interés de Rosalie por la ganadería... —añadió con una mirada cómplice a su hija—, ya estaba deprimiéndome por lo sola que me iba a sentir este verano —se quedó mirando a Bella un instante—. Espero que tú no vayas a interesarte ahora también por la ganadería.

Bella se echó a reír de buena gana.

—Oh, no, Dios no lo quiera.

—Me alegro —dijo la señora Esme—. Bueno, ¿vamos a casa? No sé a vosotros, pero a mí no me vendría mal una taza de café. Edward, cariño, ¿querrás conducir tú? —le preguntó a su hijo, colgándose de su brazo.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me monté en un coche contigo al volante? —le espetó él burlón.

—Déjame pensar... —murmuró su madre frunciendo el ceño—. Creo que cuando tenías trece años y te tuve que llevar al dentista porque te habías pegado con Aro Vultori y te había partido un diente... Fue una suerte que te lo pudieran pegar.

Echaron a andar, y detrás de ellos, Rosalie y Bella, que reprimió a duras penas una sonrisa. Era agradable ser parte de una familia, aunque sólo fuera por unas semanas y no fuera su familia de verdad.

* * *

chicass merescoo Reviewsss? o tomatazosssssssssss disculpe las molestias pero no tenia Net :P Actualizoo esta Historia los Miercoles Chaooo


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

* * *

Desde la ventana de la habitación donde dormía Bella cada vez que iba a pasar una temporada a Gray Stag se veían las Rocosas. Estaba decorada en tonos azules y blancos, con cortinas de encaje y una cama con dosel.

Mientras cerraba la maleta, tras haber colocado la ropa en el armario y en los cajones de la cómoda, Bella se preguntó quién habría ocupado esa habitación en la mansión original, en Borgoña. La madre de Edward y Rosalie tenía ascendencia francesa, y uno de sus antepasados, al emigrar a Canadá, había hecho copiar el diseño de la casa para que su esposa no sintiera tanta nostalgia. Mientras que la mansión original databa del siglo dieciocho, aquella apenas llegaba a los cien años, pero tenía mucho encanto,

Bella se levantó y abrió la ventana, inhalando el aire puro del campo, impregnado con el perfume de las flores silvestres. A pesar de la hostilidad de su anfitrión, era agradable estar allí, y la compañía de la señora Esme y Rosalie le compensarían los encontronazos que pudiera tener con él.

Se dio la vuelta con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa en los labios, pero ésta se borró en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en la cama, y volvieron a su mente recuerdos de una noche que había pasado allí, cuando tenía diecisiete años, durante las vacaciones de verano.

Por aquel entonces, Edward le provocaba auténtico terror, y cada vez que se metía con ella se ponía nerviosa, y casi siempre acababa llorando y salía corriendo, tal y como había dicho Rosalie.

Sus padres habían perdido la vida cuando el avión en el que volaban de regreso de un viaje se vio sorprendido por una tormenta y, desde entonces, cada vez que se producía una, evocaba irremediablemente aquel desastre, que le había producido más de una pesadilla, a pesar de no haberlo vivido en persona.

Precisamente aquella noche se había desatado una fuerte tormenta, una de las más violentas que podía recordar, y estaba llorando, acurrucada en la cama, emitiendo pequeños sollozos que no creía que ninguno de los habitantes de la casa pudieran haber oído con el retumbar de los truenos.

Se equivocaba. De pronto se había abierto la puerta y había aparecido Edward, que debía haber estado asegurándose de que el ganado estaba resguardado, porque llevaba puesta la ropa de trabajo y estaba calado. Llevaba la camisa medio desabrochada, pues estaba cambiándose en su cuarto cuando la había oído, y Bella pudo entrever el bronceado tórax cubierto de vello. No podía despegar los ojos.

Edward se había sentado al borde de la cama y la había atraído hacia sí, acunándola, mientras trataba de tranquilizarla susurrándole palabras que ella no comprendía en medio de sus sollozos. Bella notaba los fuertes latidos del corazón de Edward contra su mejilla, y cuando él vio que estaba más calmada y los truenos habían pasado, la soltó, depositándola de nuevo sobre el colchón y los almohadones, con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—¿Estás mejor? —le preguntó levantándose.

— S... sí, gracias —balbució ella, aturdida.

Edward se quedó allí de pie, observándola con una expresión extraña en el rostro. Ella tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él: el cabello mojado, la camisa medio desabrochada... Era la primera vez que estaba a solas con un hombre en su habitación a esas horas de la noche, y su temor debió traslucirse, porque de pronto, Edward se dio la vuelta, maldiciendo entre dientes y salió del dormitorio.

Después de aquello, él la trató aún con más frialdad que antes, y Bella por su parte se esforzó aún más por evitarlo. Era indudable que algo había ocurrido durante los segundos que estuvieron mirándose de aquel modo tan intenso. Ella no estaba todavía muy segura de qué había sido, pero recordaba vivamente las sensaciones que había experimentado cuando los ojos Verdes de Edward habían descendido hasta el escote de su camisón, y habían trazado cada suave curva de sus pequeños senos bajo la tela semitransparente. Aquel recuerdo aún la llenaba de rubor.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Rosalie asomó la cabeza.

—Baja a comer algo, Bella —le dijo—. Mamá está cortando lacón para hacer unos sandwiches.

—¿Es que ya no trabaja para vosotros la señora Alice? —inquirió Bella mientras iba junto a su amiga.

Recordaba con mucho cariño a la empleada del hogar de los Cullen.

—Oh, por supuesto que sí —replicó Rosalie mientras bajaban las escaleras—. Está visitando a su hermana, y por eso estará fuera unos días. Y, por cierto, le daría algo si viera las lonchas de lacón tan finas que está cortando mi madre —añadió con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Pobre Edward...

Bella sonrió sin querer.

—Pues sí, pobre, porque si tu madre come como un pajarito, él es un pozo sin fondo.

Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Qué mala eres, Bella... Es normal, tiene mucha actividad. Y, en cualquier caso, no creas que se muere de hambre cuando no está la señora Alice: cuando mi madre se da la vuelta, va a la cocina y se resarce ampliamente saqueando la nevera.

Cuando llegaron al rellano, el pulso de Bella se aceleró, pero su nerviosismo no tenía razón de ser, ya que al entrar en el espacioso comedor comprobó que Edward no se encontraba allí. Sólo estaba la señora Esme, sentada frente a una humeante taza de café.

—Ah, ya estáis aquí... —las saludó sonriendo al verlas aparecer—. Espero que tengáis apetito. Mirad, aquí tenéis pan de molde, unas lonchas de lacón, queso... y una magnífica ensalada.

Bella tuvo que reprimir una risita. Apenas había pan de molde para un sandwich por cabeza, las lonchas de lacón parecían papel de fumar, y con la «magnífica» ensalada sólo podrían servirse unas hojitas de lechuga cada una.

—¿No me digas que Edward se ha vuelto a marchar? —inquirió Rosalie mientras se sentaban, al ver que en la mesa sólo había tres servicios.

— Sí —asintió la mujer con un suspiro—, tenía que comprobar no sé qué de la auditoría que van a hacer de la empresa que tenemos en Montana.

Bella no quería ni oír hablar de auditorías. Aquel amigo de su tía que la perseguía para que saliera con él era precisamente auditor de una importante auditora de Nueva York.

—¿Y va a estar fuera mucho tiempo? —preguntó Rosalie.

Su madre se encogió de hombros.

—Un día o dos, me dijo, pero parece que el auditor también tendrá que venir aquí luego, para revisar el resto de los libros de cuentas, ya sabes —al ver la incomprensión en el rostro de Rosalie, la señora Esme se echó a reír—. Sí, ya sé, esto es Canadá, pero Edward reinvierte aquí parte de las ganancias de nuestra propiedad de Montana, y... —meneó la cabeza—. Oh, no me preguntes, para mí es tan confuso como para ti. Pídele a Edward que te lo explique algún día. Yo desde luego no entiendo nada de negocios.

—Emmett sí —murmuró Rosalie con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Podría preguntarle a él.

La señora Esme sonrió maternalmente.

—Emmett me parece un buen muchacho —le dijo—. Si necesitas una aliada, cuenta conmigo, cariño.

—Gracias, mamá —respondió Rosalie—, necesitaré toda la ayuda posible para convencer a Edward. Y hablando de Emmett... —dijo volviéndose hacia su amiga—, Bella, date prisa en comer, quiero presentártelo. Es adorable, ya lo verás.

Emmett, aunque resultó ser un buen tipo, correcto y amable, como Bella comprobó más tarde, sólo podía parecerle «adorable» a una chica que, como Rosalie, estuviese perdidamente enamorada de él. Más de una vez tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa ante las miradas embelesadas que su amiga le dedicaba al capataz mientras charlaban con él.

Bella sabía que no iba a ser fácil que su amiga y su joven pretendiente venciesen las reticencias de Edward a su relación. Rosalie no lograría convencerlo de que Emmett estaba interesado en ella, y no en los millones que heredaría en el futuro. Edward... ¡si tan sólo pudiese sacárselo de la cabeza!, se dijo exasperada.

A la mañana siguiente Rosalie y Bella estuvieron haraganeando, dándose baños en la piscina y tomando el sol, y por la tarde salieron a montar a caballo con Emmett. Bella se mantuvo todo el tiempo unos metros por detrás de ellos para que pudieran tener intimidad, y al final comprendiendo que estaba de más, terminó regresando sola.

Tras dejar el caballo en el establo al cuidado de Jasper, se dirigió a la casa. La señora Esme había ido a Calgary a comprar unas cosas, así que no tendría a nadie con quien charlar, pero no le importaba estar allí sola. No era como estar sola en el enorme, frío y silencioso apartamento de su tía en Nueva York.

Entró en la casa, y apenas había subido un par de peldaño de la escalera, cuando apareció Edward en el rellano superior, que bajaba. Por un instante se quedaron los dos paralizados, mirándose como si no se hubieran visto nunca.

—Oh, hola, no sabía que habías vuelto ya —balbució Bella.

—¿Dónde están mi madre y Rosalie? —inquirió el ranchero, bajando el resto de peldaños hasta ella.

—Tu madre ha ido al pueblo a comprar un par de cosas —respondió la joven.

— ¿Y Rosalie? —insistió Edward, entornando los ojos.

Bella apartó la vista.

—Está... um... montando a caballo.

—¿Con Emmett?

Bella lo miró irritada.

—¿Qué tiene de malo Emmett?

Edward enarcó las cejas.

—¿Acaso he dicho yo que tenga algo de malo?

Bella se removió incómoda, pasando la mano por la barandilla de la escalera.

—Bueno... no —admitió a regañadientes.

—Siempre tienes que esperar lo peor de mí, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió Edward. Sin embargo, a pesar del exabrupto, el deseo oscureció su mirada, mientras estudiaba el rostro de Bella—. Tus labios tienen el color de las cerezas —murmuró.

Ella alzó la vista, aturdida por el poético e inesperado halago, y Edward bajó otro escalón, acorralándola contra la barandilla con su fuerte cuerpo. Extendió una mano y la tomó por la barbilla, acariciándole suavemente el labio inferior con el pulgar.

—¿Cuántos años tienes ahora? —le preguntó en un tono sensual, pero algo tirante.

La joven tragó saliva. La proximidad de Edward era demasiado turbadora, y el olor de su colonia resultaba embriagador.

—Ve... veinte —balbució—, pero dentro de cuatro meses cumpliré los veintiuno.

—Eres demasiado joven... —murmuró él—. Aún ahora eres demasiado joven... ¿Sabes cuántos años tengo yo?

—Treinta... ¿treinta y tres? —musitó Bella.

—Treinta y cuatro — corrigió él. Sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos descendieron hasta los labios de la joven—. ¡Dios, tienes una boca tan dulce...! —farfulló.

Y, como si el haberlo admitido lo irritara profundamente, se apartó de ella, siguió bajando, y una vez en el piso inferior se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada.

Bella lo había seguido aturdida con la mirada y los labios entreabiertos. Por un momento había creído que iba a besarla. Y entonces, de pronto, él se volvió, con la mano todavía en el pomo, y la observó fijamente, leyendo en su expresión el deseo que la estaba consumiendo y que era demasiado joven como para disimular.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron, su mano apretó el pomo hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y, maldiciendo entre dientes, se apartó de la puerta y fue derecho hacia ella.

Había tanta confusión en los grandes ojos castaños de Bella, que lo estaban observando acercarse, que casi parecían negros. Ni siquiera fue capaz de protestar cuando la tomó entre sus brazos, aplastando sus blandos senos contra su duro tórax, ni cuando inclinó la cabeza y se apoderó de sus labios en un movimiento rápido y seguro.

Bella, que no podía creerse que aquello estuviera ocurriendo, cerró los ojos para saborear mejor la calidez y sensualidad de esos labios, pero cuando él trató de hacer el beso más profundo se tensó involuntariamente.

—No me niegues esto, Bella... —jadeó Edward.

Asió un mechón de pelo de la nuca de la joven, tiró suavemente, y aquello hizo que ella se sorprendiera y abriera la boca para protestar, momento que su lengua aprovechó para introducirse en ella.

Con la pericia de un experimentado amante, exploró aquella húmeda oscuridad, iniciando un baile incesante con la lengua de ella. Bella jamás había querido hacer aquello con ninguno de los chicos con los que había salido, y en cambio con Edward..., con Edward era muy distinto. La hacía sentir muy femenina, y nunca hubiera imaginado que pudiera sentir tanto placer como él le estaba dando.

Un profundo gemido de satisfacción escapó de la garganta de la joven, y el ranchero la tomó por la cintura, levantándola un poco del suelo, apretándola más contra sí.

—Edward... —susurró Bella quejumbrosa, cuando él despegó sus labios de los de ella.

Él estaba esforzándose por recobrar el aliento, y la miró jadeante a los ojos.

—Pequeña bruja de ojos Chocolates... deja de lanzarme sortilegios —masculló.

La soltó, se giró sobre los talones y volvió a bajar los escalones, y se dirigió otra vez hacia la entrada de la casa, pero esta vez salió, dando un portazo, como si estuviese irritado consigo mismo por haberse dejado llevar.

Bella se había quedado de piedra, con la espalda pegada a la barandilla de la escalera, y se llevó una mano a los labios hinchados, palpándolos incrédula. Años esperando, soñando con ese momento... ¡Edward la había besado! Y lo más increíble de todo era que había sido aún mejor que en sus sueños.

Bella se pasó el resto del día en una nube, y apenas podía concentrarse en la cháchara de Rosalie mientras ponían la mesa para la cena.

—¿Sabes a qué acabas de decirme que sí? —le preguntó su amiga entre risas.

—¿Eh? —respondió Bella, volviendo a la realidad.

Rosalie sonrió con malicia.

—Pues que acabas de responderme que sí a tomar galletas con mostaza y a montar en rinoceronte.

Bella sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara y bajó la vista al montón de platos que tenía en los brazos.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Supongo que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.

—Hmmm... y llevas así toda la tarde... —apuntó su amiga—. ¿No tendrá nada que ver con el regreso de Edward, verdad? —aventuró maliciosa.

El plato que Bella estaba poniendo sobre la mesa en ese momento se tambaleó peligrosamente.

— ¿P... por qué dices eso? —balbució con aire inocente.

Rosalie sonrió divertida.

—Porque Paul, uno de los peones, salió hace una hora del barracón con su petate al hombro.

Bella frunció el entrecejo y parpadeó sin comprender.

Rosalie se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar unas risitas.

—Cada vez que Edward está de mal humor, va y lo paga con Paul... —le explicó—, la tiene tomada con el pobre. Es que, como es muy torpe, es el blanco perfecto cuando Edward necesita desfogarse y echar la bronca a alguien. Y cada vez que lo hace, Paul hace el petate y le dice que dimite... hasta que Edward va tras él y le pide perdón. Es bastante cómico. La última vez que pasó fue en Semana Santa.

En Semana Santa... Bella se había quedado pensativa, pero de pronto se oyó cómo alguien entraba en la casa y cerraba dando un portazo, y su corazón se puso a latir como un loco.

— Oh, ya estás aquí, cielo —escuchó decir a Esme en el vestíbulo—. Anda, ve a lavarte. Las chicas están poniendo la mesa.

—Ahora no puedo pensar en la comida, madre. Se ha estropeado el ordenador —gruñó la voz de Edward—, y en el maldito centro de asistencia me dicen que no pueden enviarme a un técnico, ¡pero yo necesito esos registros ahora!

—Bueno, bueno, no te sulfures. ¿Acaso puedes hacer algo tú? —le preguntó su madre—. Si te han dicho que no puede ser...

—Ya verás que si puede ser. Haré que venga uno de esos condenados técnicos aunque tenga que ir allí traerlo a rastras —masculló Edward—. No me esperéis para cenar. No sé a qué hora volveré. Sólo he entrado para buscar mi abrigo y las llaves del coche.

—Pero, Edward...

La señora Esme ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase. Se oyó de nuevo la puerta, y al rato todo se quedó en silencio.

—Es sábado por la noche... —murmuró Bella meneando la cabeza—. ¿No esperará de verdad que venga un técnico a estas horas?

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, y en ese momento apareció su madre, que se quedó mirando de hito en hito la mesa, como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

— ¡Cielo santo, niñas... ni que fuera a cenar aquí hoy un regimiento! —exclamó.

Sus ojos se pasearon incrédulos por el estofado de lacón, las patatas panaderas, las judías verdes, las crudités de zanahoria y apio con sus salsas para mojar, y el enorme pastel de plátano que había sobre el mantel.

—Bueno, así no tendremos que cocinar mañana —le dijo su hija, guiñando un ojo a su amiga.

La señora Esme se rió.

—No, ya lo creo que no. Lástima que Edward se vaya a perder este banquete: todos sus platos preferidos... —murmuró mientras tomaba asiento y se colocaba la servilleta en el regazo—. ¿Estás dorándole la píldora para que apruebe a Emmett, Rosalie? —inquirió con malicia.

—En realidad el menú fue idea de Bella —respondió su hija—, y el estofado y el pastel los ha hecho ella sola. A mí no se me da tan bien la cocina.

La señora Esme, su hija y Bella estaban viendo una película en la televisión del salón cuando Edward regresó. Eran casi las once, y él parecía agotado, pero en sus labios había una sonrisa de satisfacción y después de saludarlas se dirigió al mueble que había en un rincón, junto a su sillón favorito, sirvió un whisky y se hundió en el mullido asiento con un taco de papeles en la mano.

—Veo que conseguiste que viniera ese técnico, cariño —le dijo su madre.

—Oh, sí, un tipo muy amable —asintió Edward, mientras ojeaba los papeles sobre su regazo—. Voy a vender unas cuantas vacas, y necesitaba estos registros para decidir cuáles.

—Pero si mañana es domingo —le recordó Rosalie extrañada.

—Ummm... —asintió él distraídamente—, pero Jake Black va a pasarse por aquí mañana por la mañana antes de ir a la iglesia para hacerme una oferta, y quería estar preparado. De ahí la urgencia —explicó.

De pronto alzó el rostro, y se encontró con que Bella estaba mirándolo. La joven bajó la vista de inmediato, tratando sin éxito de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

—Bueno, como siempre, el héroe se queda con la chica —murmuró la señora Esme levantándose y desperezándose—. Siento dejaros, pero las compras de esta mañana me han dejado baldada. Buenas noches a los tres — se despidió, besando a cada uno afectuosamente antes de subir las escaleras.

Rosalie empezó a cambiar de canal hasta casi volver loca a su amiga.

—¿Todavía escribes a máquina, Bella? —le preguntó Edward de improviso, sobresaltándola.

—Em... sí —balbució.

Edward dejó el vaso de whisky, y se levantó del sillón con el taco de papeles en la mano.

—Entonces, ven conmigo. Me ayudarás a hacer la lista de las reses que quiero vender.

Bella vaciló un instante, pero se puso de pie.

—¿No vas a cenar nada, Edward? —inquirió Rosalie, despegando los ojos de la pantalla, y observando curiosa el rubor de su amiga.

—Luego —respondió él, revolviéndole el cabello al pasar a su lado.

Rosalie le hizo un guiño a Bella, y una sonrisa picara se dibujó en sus labios cuando su amiga entró en el estudio detrás de su hermano.

* * *

Merexcoo Reviewsssssss =) kisssesssss nus vemus el Proximo martes!


End file.
